Cahill's Online Chatroom Contest
by 39addict101
Summary: Since this fandom is so *cough* dead, I'm hosting a contest to liven things up. More details in side. Please, Please, Please, PLEASE enter. (Make my job hard!) There is also a slight story inside too. I guess you can't publish just a contest, it has to be part of a story. Enjoy...and enter! Updated! See for important information! I've extended the date to June 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Catspats31 for telling me that I'm not allowed to put up a contest without a story. Didn't want this removed. LOL. Thanks again!**

 **Ok, ignore the story. I came up with it in like 5 min...so...grace. Please. I need grace, mercy and anything else associated with compassion.**

Amy Cahill glanced at her watch. She was running late. _Hurry._ She told herself. _If you're late, its down with everything._

She hurried past several teenagers hanging around on the street corner, who glanced at her, as if she were invading their privacy. She shook her head. Kids these days. Then she realized she sounded like Fiske Cahill, their guardian, and she smiled again.

Amy reached the building and hurriedly stepped in. "Hello?" She called. Her voice echoing throughout the large spacious room. The floor was tiled, the walls were a whitewashed ugly white color. **(duh... sorry, couldn't think of anything else to describe a whitewashed wall)** There was a small desk to the left of the door, and Amy walked over to it. It was just as she suspected.

On the desk was a small letter, handwritten. She picked it up and opened it.

 _Dear Cahills,_

 _Your suspicions were correct. On this date tomorrow, one Cahill will die...unless one of the below immediate actions are taken._

 _1\. You must find something worthless, and bring it to me. It must be worth nothing._

 _2\. You must find something valuable, and bring it to me. It must be worth a lot._

 _Nice Doing Business With You,_

 _Vesper One_

Amy laughed. This had to be one of the easiest things she'd ever done. Worthless? Practically all of Dan's video games were worthless. Then she stopped. Even if the games meant nothing to her, they were worth money.

Amy hurriedly ran down a list of stuff that her and Dan owned. Everything had some sentimental value, and it all worth something. Vesper One had, in his usual way, asked for something in an odd way.

Everything was worth something. But human life was worth the most, and she'd rather give something up to Vesper One then to have one of her family members die. Then she smiled. Maybe she could get rid of Dan's video games after all.

 **Ok, people. You can ignore that. The below part is the most important part. PLEASE ENTER. IT'LL DO ME AND THIS FANDOM GOOD!**

 **Since this fandom is so dry, I decided a contest might liven things up a bit! This** **contest will be about the Cahill's online chatroom. You can customize so that it will be yours, but you must follow a few simple** **guidelines:**

1\. Amian is not allowed. Ian may have one-sided love for Amy, but she can't like him back.

2\. Dan/Natalie, I'm ok with that.

3\. All of the child clue hunters must be in, including the Starlings.

4\. No OC. *shudders*

5\. Jake and Atticus must be in it too.

6\. They must play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, or Double Dirty Dare for one chapter. They also must, in a different chapter, play Would you Rather.

7\. Jake/Amy is totally ok!

8\. You can use any rating.

9\. I want them to be as funny as you can make them, but its your story, so do whatever you want. I'm just telling you this because I'll most likely pick the one that is the funniest.

10\. You must put some story format into it. The rules say so.

11\. Have fun writing!

 **All righty then. I'll be picking my favorite. I'm just going to tell you, I love Jake/Amy and Humor. (just to let you know :D )**

 **The winners will get: 1st place winner gets a 5 chapter chatroom story dedicated to them. 2nd place gets a oneshot about whatever they want, and 3rd place gets a oneshot about one romantic couple from the 39 Clues. Their choice.**

 **I'll be expecting lots of entries. *glares meaningfully at those reading.***

 **PM me to tell me what your entry is. I'll PM the winners, but it will also be announced in chapter 2, coming up May 10. You have 12 days people! Starting...Now!**

 **Here's an example:**

Dan was bored. He'd never been so bored in his entire life. The day was hot and sticky and he felt like a dead frog, all dried up and slimy.

He turned on his phone. Nothing. His games. Nah. Then he had an amazing idea. What if he made a chatroom, just for the clue hunters. Plus he could invite Atticus! Then he smiled. He could also invite Jake. Amy would be his best friend for life if he did that!

He went online and quickly made a chatroom. **(A/N Sorry peeps. Don't know quite how to do that!)** He sent out invites to Amy, Sinead, Ian, Natalie, Jake, Evan, Ned, Ted, and the Holts. He thought that was everybody.

Then he made a separate chatroom for just him and Atticus and sent Atticus the invite to both.

He watched as someone named Smarter Than You logged on.

(Smarter Than You: Hi Dan! This was probably one of the best ideas you've ever had.)

(Ninja101: I know right? I'm full of ideas!)

Dan smiled as he read that. That had to be Sinead. Just then, five more people logged on.

 _Stronger Than You, Faster Than You_ and _Stronger and Faster Than All of You,_ _RICHIERICHRICHIE, Princess of Wealth_ and _Geek._

 _Geek_ had to be Amy. Dan tried not to laugh. "Only you Amy." He said.

(RICHIERICHRICHIE: Guys, why are we wasting our time doing this?)

(Princess of Wealth: Because, you idiot, its fun!) Dan had to smile as he read this. That had to be Natalie, and obviously the Richie guy was Ian. Siblings always argued.

An announcement popped up on the board. _5 more members have joined: Mr. Burrito Man, Einstein101 Einstein102, Hottie4Ames, Don'tUDareCallMeAProdigy!_

Dan burst out laughing and rolled around on his bed. He laughed.

(Ninja101: Wow Att. Take you don't like it when someone calls you a prodigy!)

(Don'tUDareCallMeAProdigy: I know, its so annoying. Like, oh hi, you go to Harvard, you must be a prodigy! )

(Smarter Than You changed her name to Smarter, Stronger, and Faster Than All of You)

(Stronger and Faster Than All of You: Hey! That's cheating!)

(Smarter, Stronger, and Faster Than All of You: Says who?)

(Stronger and Faster Than All of You: Me.)

(RICHIERICHRICHE: Wow Sinead. Modest.)

(Geek: Wow. Ian. You should talk.)

(Princess of Wealth: He can talk if he wants too!)

(Einstein101: You're right. He can talk...)

(Einstein 102: ...You shouldn't :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D )

Dan looked at whichever Starling boy had said that, and nearly fell over laughing.

(Ninja101: Einstein102, do you even know what that means?)

(Einstein102: Uh...)

(Einstein101: A big grin :D )

(Hottie4Ames: Wow guys. Mature. )

(RICHIERICHRICHIE: Who are you calling not mature?)

(Hottie4Ames: Uh, you, and you your family, except for Ames...cuz like you guys are all weird! :D )

(Geek: Aw, Jake! Thanks. 3333 :D)

(RICHIERICHRICHIE: *growls* get away from her Jake)

(Hottie4Ames: Why?)

(Geek: Yeah Y?)

Dan looked at what everyone was saying, the chats filling up the message board and smiled. His case of summer boredom was gone...for now.

 **Remember this is only an example... I'm extending the date to the 15th...I'll have the winners announced on the 17th, hopefully. Anyways...Bye! Have fun writing**


	2. Chapter 2: Winners!

Ok. Wow. Let me tell something. This was a difficult choice. If you wanna know what I did, I took a hat, and I put all the names in, then I drew one out for third, and then I flipped a coin.

So...*drumroll* Congratulations to...OMG! I forgot the story! I know, kill me now!

Btw, you must read the story. If you don't, I'll take away your prizes, Just kidding...but still. :D

Amy leaned against the brick wall, waiting for the cobra to strike. It weaved back and forth, contemplating its next move.

Terror coursed through her veins, and she tried not to scream. "Help!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Now was the wrong time to die...the Cahills needed her. Dan needed her.

Vesper One had struck, again. Suddenly, the cobra launched itself at Amy, and its fangs clamped onto her leg.

Pain tore through her body, a sharp sting. Then, the Cobra slithered away, but as in its wave, it left a trail of dark blood, which read: You were too late."

Amy felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Dan would come, he would find her, he would cry. They would mourn the loss of a loved one, but only she would know that her death could have been prevented.

Ok...anyway...I guess I can't delay it any longer.

3rd place goes to 39Cluesfan-Star.

She was the first one to have her entry in. Thank you so much Star!

2nd place goes to I'mNotAGoodWriter.

and finally, first place goes to...

Rival Argentica with The World In A Microchip.

Let me tell you people. This choice was so difficult to make.

But Congratulations to All of You!

2nd place: Please PM to tell me what you want your story to be about.

3rd place: Please PM me to me which couple you want your story to be about.

1st place gets a five chapter chatroom dedicated to them...unless she wants something different. Please PM to tell me if that's ok.


End file.
